P2X548
by Christelle Sheppard
Summary: Nos deux héros sont prisonniers... comment vont-ils s'en sortir? Après un bout de temps sans publier, une suite est enfin en ligne, désolée de l'attente !
1. Chapter 1

**_P2X548 _**

_Titre__ : P2X548 _

_Genre__ : Un peu de tout (je crois) _

_Situation__ : Après que les Wraiths aient scanné Atlantis _

_Auteur__ : Christelle Sheppard _

_Personnages__ : Toute l'équipe d'Atlantis _

_Résumé__ : Une mission pour sauver Atlantis tourne mal pour deux personnages qui vont enfin se révéler… _

P2X548

Une journée ordinaire sur Atlantis. Soleil, mission et bien sûr, qui dit mission dit aussi équipe du Major Sheppard.

9h, salle de briefing

- Où est Sheppard ? demanda Weir.

- Encore en retard, comme d'habitude ! lui répondit McKay d'un air agacé.

- Désolé, pas cette fois ! Sheppard venait d'entrer dans la pièce

- Zut !

- Puisque tout le monde est "enfin" arrivé, voici la mission du jour : P2X548. McKay et Zelenka ont repéré une source d'énergie provenant de cette planète. Et elle serait potentiellement puissante…

- Quel genre d'énergie ? demanda Ford.

- Comment ça quel genre d'énergie ?

- Ben oui genre électrique, ZPM ou autre ?

- Ah ! Bon d'après nos observations, elle serait dans le genre ZPM. Mais…

- Mais quoi ? demanda Teyla.

- Mais il y a des habitations.

- Et alors ? s'impatienta Sheppard.

- Il y a aussi des traces de passages Wraiths.

- On a qu'à les exploser et puis c'est tout !

- Et avec quoi Monsieur je-sais-tout ?

McKay et Sheppard étaient repartis pour un tour. Teyla et Ford observaient en silence la scène.

- Messieurs !! dit sèchement Elizabeth.

- Rodney, cette énergie nous serait bien utile, surtout en ce moment.

- Mais… dit Sheppard.

- Major, je n'ai pas fini. Et il est aussi vrai que si des habitants ont survécu, ils peuvent peut-être nous apprendre quelque chose sur cette énergie et pourquoi pas devenir nos alliés. Toute aide serait la bienvenue. C'est pourquoi (soupir) j'autorise cette mission…

- Yes !! laissa échapper Sheppard.

- … à la condition que…

- Aïe ! Quelle condition ?

- A la condition que l'équipe de Johnson vous accompagne. Et faites le plein de munitions, on ne sait jamais. Rompez.

Toute l'équipe se leva et partit se préparer. ½ h plus tard, ils étaient tous prêts sauf McKay. Comme toujours.

- McKay ! s'agaça Sheppard.

- J'arrive, j'arrive !

Une fois tout le monde dans le Jumper, ils traversèrent la porte en direction de P2X548. Le MALP avait montré une planète ensoleillée, l'air était respirable et il y avait de grandes prairies ainsi que des zones où, au contraire, il n'y avait aucune possibilité de se poser en Jumper, tant la végétation était dense.

Une fois la porte traversée, l'équipage alla se poser dans une des nombreuses zones découvertes que possédait la planète. Sheppard activa alors le camouflage de l'engin.

- Johnson ! Vous et vos hommes, assurez la sécurité de cette zone. Nous allons explorer le village.

- A vos ordres Major ! répondit le Lieutenant Johnson.

- Messieurs, déployez-vous. Richards, Fox, surveillez la zone du Jumper. Jones, avec moi. Nous allons surveiller les environs.

Pendant que l'équipe de Johnson se déployait dans la zone, Teyla, Ford, Sheppard et McKay partaient en direction du village. Ford sifflotait tout en gardant un œil sur les alentours et McKay était toujours en train de travailler sur son PALM. Quant à John et Teyla, ils marchaient sans dire un mot. Jusqu'à ce que John demande :

- Ca va ?

- Ca va merci.

- Je veux dire, vous dormez bien ?

- Oui Major, je n'ai plus de cauchemars, même si je ne suis pas plus rassurée avec l'arrivée des Wraiths. Et vous ?

- Tout va bien !

Durant l'épisode Wraith qu'avait traversé Teyla, John était là. Et le fait de la voir se "transformer" ainsi ne lui avait pas plu. C'est lors de cet épisode que John découvrit mieux celle qu'il appréciait tant. Quant à Teyla, elle lui était reconnaissante d'être resté avec elle lors de cette épreuve. Ford, Beckett et le reste de l'équipe étaient présents, oui mais IL était là. Et ça l'avait rassurée même si elle n'osait lui dire.

- John ? commença t-elle.

- Oui, Teyla ?

- Il faut que je vous dise…

- Major ! coupa Ford.

- Arrghh !

- Oui Ford ?

- Présence détectée à 11h.

Sheppard regarda et il y avait effectivement des hommes à 11h. Ceux-ci cultivaient leurs terres quand ils les virent arriver.

- Bonjour, dit Sheppard.

- Bonjour, répondit l'homme en uniforme. Il semblait porter un uniforme dans le genre de ceux que portent les gardiens.

- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Non, nous venons d'une autre planète. Pourrions-nous rencontrer votre chef ? Nous souhaiterions mieux connaître votre peuple.

- Mais bien sûr, suivez-moi. Au fait, je m'appelle Malla.

- Et moi John.

Malla accompagna toute l'équipe jusqu'à l'entrée du village sans remarquer que Teyla était une femme. En effet, celle-ci avait dû attacher ses cheveux à cause d'une allergie à une piqûre d'insecte. Tout d'un coup, McKay se mit à crier :

- Elle est là ! Major !


	2. Chapter 2

- C'est pas la peine de hurler !

- La source d'énergie ! Elle était plus proche que ce que nous avions cru. Mais … Mais…

- Quoi encore? rumina Ford.

- On dirait qu'elle est plus puissante que nos ZPM !

- C'est possible ? demanda Ford.

- Apparemment oui ! répondit Sheppard.

- McKay, pendant que nous parlerons avec le chef du village, allez étudier ce "ZPM surpuissant". Ford, accompagnez-le et essayez de le garder calme. Vu comment ces hommes nous regardent, c'est pas le moment qu'il nous déclenche une guerre.

En effet, les hommes du village les regardaient bizarrement. Ils ne voulaient pas d'eux dans le village, mais pourquoi ? C'est alors que Malla vint les chercher.

- Veuillez me suivre.

Teyla et le Major entrèrent dans la maison de Tonar, le chef du village. John le salua et Teyla fit de même avec un signe de la tête.

- Alors comme ça, vous venez d'un autre monde ? Vous êtes venus par quel moyen ?

- Nous avons un Jumper, c'est un petit vaisseau spatial, répondit Sheppard.

- Et vous voudriez nous connaître ? Mais pourquoi donc ?

- Nous sommes explorateurs, nous rencontrons de nouveaux peuples pour apprendre leurs cultures, leurs histoires. Nous voudrions être amis avec vous. Et de plus, nous avons un ennemi commun d'après ce que nous avons vu.

- Les Wraiths ? demanda Tonar.

- Oui, et si nous nous allions, nous pourrions nous aider mutuellement pour leur résister, voire pour les détruire.

- Mais comment ?

- Le peuple du Major a des technologies qui ont fait leurs preuves sur certains Wraiths et …, reprit Teyla.

- COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ?

Pendant ce temps-là, McKay était excité comme une puce. Il était tout souriant, comme un gamin à qui on avait offert un nouveau jouet en étudiant la source d'énergie. Ford regardait les habitants qui ne les lâchaient pas des yeux.

- C'est incroyable! Ce truc est au moins 10 fois plus puissant qu'un ZPM ! Et ce n'est que le résultat des analyses préliminaires.

- C'est super, on pourrait faire de super feux d'artifices avec ça ! s'enthousiasma Aiden.

- Lieutenant, si on avait ce ZPM, non seulement on pourrait remettre en marche le bouclier de la cité, mais on pourrait également ouvrir des vortex vers la Terre. Sans compter les innombrables technologies Anciennes que l'on pourrait réactiver.

- Docteur, pourquoi ces villageois nous regardent-ils comme ça ? demanda Ford d'un air inquiétant.

- Je ne sais pas, mon intelligence les intrigue peut-être ? Ou alors…

- OK, OK doc, coupa Ford.

- En tout cas mon cher Ford, ce machin est extraordinaire. Apparemment, l'énergie d'un ZPM couplée à du naquadria ne suffirait pas à égaler ne serait-ce que le quart de la puissance de cet engin. Et si on y ajoute…

- Continuez à bosser, doc ! dit Ford d'un air blasé pour éviter une énième explication scientifique à laquelle il ne comprendrait pas grand-chose.

Alors que Rodney continuait ses explications que lui seul (ou presque) comprenait, Ford remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Ca ne lui avait pas sauté aux yeux mais c'était bien ça. Il n'y avait aucune femme dans ce village. Et c'était plutôt inquiétant…

- COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS PARLER ? hurla Tonar, rouge de colère.

- Mais… répondit Teyla, intimidée par cette fureur dans la parole.

- Silence, femme ! Malla, va chercher les autres. Et amène aussi leurs "amis".

Alors que le lieutenant regardait McKay travailler, il remarqua que les villageois se rapprochaient d'eux. Et ils n'avaient pas l'air amicaux. McKay arrêta d'étudier le ZPM quand il se demanda avec angoisse où il avait bien pu tomber. Ford brandit son P-90 et Rodney en fit de même avec son pistolet. Mais ce n'eut pas l'effet escompté, les villageois n'avaient pas peur de leurs armes. Au contraire, ça les attirait. Les deux hommes furent très vite encerclés et ce fut le trou noir…


	3. Chapter 3

Merci Titine et Danaefilla pour vos reviews! Bisous !

Tonar, qui avait vu la scène, avait un sourire aux lèvres. Il se réjouissait de cette victoire. Des homme d'une autre planète ainsi qu'une femme. LA femme. Celle qui les libèrerait tous. Il retourna dans sa maison et vit l'Athosienne et Sheppard allongés par terre. Malla les avait assommés.

Quelques heures plus tard, Ford se réveilla le premier. Il avait un de ces mal de tête ! Il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il était dans une cage qui servait de prison occasionnelle. Il fut rassuré de voir qu'il n'était pas seul. Rodney, Teyla et John étaient là. Toujours inconscients mais là.

Il observa la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient enfermés et vit leurs armes, leurs équipements ainsi que leurs radios sur une table, bien gardée par 2 villageois, mais tout près d'eux.

La porte s'ouvrit et Malla apparut. Aiden fit semblant d'être toujours évanoui. Malla les observa longuement, surtout Teyla. Il se demanda si LA femme était seulement un mythe ou si elle ressemblait à l'Athosienne avec son beau visage, son corps musclé et son caractère bien trempé. Il sourit en ayant cette pensée. Belle, intelligente mais terriblement stupide.

- Quel dommage, pensait-il. Si seulement cette situation n'était pas ce qu'elle est, peut-être que j'aurais pu…

- Malla ? demanda un des gardes.

- Oui ?

- Que fait-on d'eux ?

- Préparez la cérémonie. Et n'oubliez surtout pas de LES prévenir. Mais ne leur dites pas pour la femme. Laissons cet honneur à notre chef Tonar. Tout doit être prêt pour ce soir.

- Mais, et les mines ? Nous ne pouvons les laisser ainsi, sans surveillance ! Tout va s'écrouler et ça va le libérer !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela. Il aura aussi sa part. répondit Malla d'un air réjouit.

Puis il sortit accompagné d'un garde. Quant à l'autre, il regarda les prisonniers et dit simplement avant de sortir :

- Pauvres fous !

Ford, après avoir entendu cette discussion enrichissante, s'empressa de défaire ses liens, et réveilla ses camarades.

- Ahhh ! fit Rodney.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Sheppard.

- Que fait-on ici ? continua Teyla.

Ford expliqua la situation en détails, enfin ce qu'il en connaissait, tout en détachant ses compagnons.

- Aidez-moi à attraper une radio.

- Teyla, vous avez toujours votre couteau ?

- Oui, tenez Aiden. Elle sortit sont couteau qui était caché dans ses rangers.

Aiden prit le couteau et l'enroula dans un bout de tissu pour amortir le bruit. Il le lança une première fois au travers des barreaux mais rata la cible. Il recommença et cette fois-ci fut la bonne. Il réussit à agripper l'antenne de la radio et la fit basculer. Celle-ci tomba à terre. Ayant entendu du bruit, le garde à l'extérieur de la pièce regarda par une petite fenêtre sur la porte mais ne remarqua rien de spécial.

- Ouf ! On a eu chaud !

Ford récupéra la radio et la passa au Major qui appela l'équipe de Johnson.

- Johnson ! murmura t-il.

- Oui Major ? On commençait à s'inquiéter, on avait pas de nouvelles. Tout va bien ?

- Euh… ramenez des renforts. On est comme qui dirait invités malgré nous à… A quoi déjà ?

- A une cérémonie où on doit certainement servir de repas.

- Ah… merci Lieutenant. Ramenez la cavalerie, c'est tout ce que je vous demande. Oh, et de préférence avant ce soir.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Major, on va vous sortir de là.

- Richards, Fox, montez dans le Jumper, on rentre !

- A vos ordres !

- Jones, prenez les commandes. Vous êtes le seul à avoir le gêne.

Ils se dépêchèrent de monter à bord. Fox composa les coordonnées d'Atlantis, et ils rentrèrent immédiatement. En arrivant, Johnson se précipita dans le bureau du Dr Weir.

- Dr Weir !

- Johnson, je suis en réunion ! Mais que faites-vous ici ? Où sont les autres ? Et le Major Sheppard ?

- Justement, c'est pour ça que je suis ici, reprit Johnson.

- Très bien. On reprendra plus tard, Zelenka. (il sortit) Que se passe t-il Lieutenant ?

- Le Major a besoin d'aide. Lui et ses coéquipiers ont été faits prisonniers par les habitants du village. Il faut les sortir de là, et vite.

- D'accord, prenez des hommes et retournez-y. (au micro) Sergent Bates, venez dans mon bureau !

- Merci Madame, répondit Johnson puis il sortit rejoindre son équipe.

Elizabeth s'écroula sur sa chaise. John en danger ! Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois, mais cette fois-ci elle avait peur de le perdre. Il était tellement … John! Elle savait de quoi il était capable pour sauver ses amis. Mais elle pensait également à Rodney. Cet homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie pendant l'attaque des Genii. Tellement borné mais si intelligent ! Elle qui ne l'avait encore remercié par peur de devoir se justifier auprès de lui. Elle se laissa plonger dans ses pensées.


	4. Chapter 4

Pendant ce temps-là, les villageois s'affairaient pour les préparatifs de la fameuse cérémonie. Ils installaient le nécessaire pour un grand feu, ainsi qu'une longue "table" à laquelle étaient installées des chaînes.

Toute l'équipe s'interrogea que le but exact de cette cérémonie, quand Malla apparut et vit tous nos amis réveillés et debout, en train d'observer les préparatifs.

- Bien dormi ?

- Pourquoi sommes-nous là ? demanda Sheppard.

- Vous ne devinez pas ? dit-il en regardant Teyla.

- Teyla ? demanda Ford.

- Exactement, ce sera notre monnaie d'échange. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous serez aussi de la partie messieurs.

- Trop aimable. Mais pourquoi ? Je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi vous nous avez enfermé, espèce de_ bwouf bwouf_…(le Major empêchait de parler McKay).

- Je peux vous l'expliquer puisque ce soir, vous le verrez et vous le serez. Major, vous avez bien parlé des Wraiths tout à l'heure, non ? Eh bien, j'ai une révélation à vous faire.

- Laquelle ?

- Contrairement à vous, les Wraiths ne sont pas nos ennemis. Ce sont nos créateurs.

- Quoi ??

- Et nous sommes en retard de quatre saisons sur notre calendrier. Mais ils ne nous en voudront pas. Nous avons de quoi nous faire pardonner…Vous saurez de quoi je parle quand le moment sera venu…

- Attendez une minute ! l'interrompit Rodney.

- Oui, docteur ?

- A quoi vous sert le ZPM ?

- Le quoi ? Oh, vous voulez parler de la sphère sacrée ? Celle qui est aux abords du village ?

- Oui, à quoi vous sert-elle si vous ne l'utilisez pas ?

- Cette sphère sacrée, ou ZPM comme vous l'appelez, nous sert à nourrir un des invités de la soirée. Il préfère la chair fraîche, mais cette sphère le fait patienter en attendant notre ravitaillement. Où plutôt… oui c'est cela. Il paraît que vous êtes spécial, vous avez de grandes connaissances. Il va adorer son petit apéritif et vous lui serez très utile en prime. Quant à vous, très chère…personne…

- Je m'appelle Teyla, et je suis une FEMME ! lui envoya t-elle à la figure.

- Je disais donc, profitez bien de vos derniers rayons de soleil et de vos amis tant qu'ils sont encore vivants. Vous seule aurez le droit de vie, mais aussi le devoir de création.

Et il partit ainsi, en laissant plus de questions que de réponses à l'équipe.

Ford partit dans un coin de la "cage" et chacun fit de même.

Rodney avait peur, comme toujours dans ces cas-là, mais pas pour lui. Enfin, pas _uniquement_ pour lui. Car l'idée de finir en repas pour cet "invité" (sûrement une bestiole comme il aurait dit!),ne le tentait vraiment pas. Mais il pensait également aux autres. Ils étaient devenu une famille pour lui, même s'il le ne reconnaissait pas. Sheppard était comme un frère. Ils se supportaient tant bien que mal, mais il s'aidaient aussi quand l'autre en avait besoin. Teyla était comme une petite sœur pour lui, une sœur que l'on doit protéger, sauf que dans le cas présent, c'était plutôt elle qui devait le protéger. Il y pensait maintenant. Quant à Aiden, malgré les blagues parfois douteuses de ce dernier, il le considérait comme un ami, qui est toujours là quand on a besoin de quelqu'un. Mais il pensait également à quelqu'un d'autre. Qui comptait beaucoup à ses yeux. Elizabeth. Quelle beauté mais quel caractère quand elle s'y mettait ! Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle était le chef de l'expédition Atlantis. Et ça, ça l'empêchait de lui dire, tout comme la peur d'être rejeté. Mais s'il savait…

- Si j'avais su…, se dit-il, je lui aurais dit.

Et il croisa le regard de Ford.

Celui-ci le regardait attentivement, comme s'il voyait qu'il voulait lui parler. Mais il n'en fit rien. Aiden avait peur, comme tous les autres, mais cela ne se voyait pas sur son visage. Il avait tendance à cacher ses sentiments, à ne pas les dévoiler pour ne pas en souffrir. Mais il s'interrogeait sur les éventuelles solutions à adopter au cas où les renforts arriveraient trop tard. Il se souvint alors du jour où il avait décidé de s'engager dans l'armée. Il connaissait les risques, tout comme il connaissait ceux qu'il pouvait y avoir de ne pas rentrer sur Terre en partant dans cette galaxie. Et il se rappela les bons moments qu'il avait partagé sur Atlantis. Il avait eu raison d'accepter ce voyage et ne le laisserait pas s'achever ainsi. Sa décision était prise.

Teyla, elle, pensait à son peuple. Un moment de nostalgie comme elle en ressentait souvent, ces temps-ci. Ses amis qu'elle avait laissé sur le continent, son rôle de chef. Mais ces souvenirs furent vites chassés par des questions plus réalistes. Pourquoi allait-elle servir de monnaie d'échange ? Pourquoi elle ? Parce qu'elle était ce qu'elle était ? Une femme ? Mais une femme ne doit pas être considérée ainsi. Et quel rapport allait-elle avoir avec les Wraiths ? Cette idée ne cessait de la tourmenter. Elle tourna légèrement la tête, et vit le visage du Major. Ses yeux, son nez, sa bouche. Elle repensa au moment où il était venu la voir, le jour où son cauchemar prit fin. Il lui avait dit qu'il s'était inquiété pour elle et qu'il était heureux que tout soit enfin terminé. Tout ça indirectement, mais elle l'avait bien compris. Elle avait également su ce jour que le Major était plus qu'un ami mais étant donné qu'il était son chef, elle ne pouvait croire en une éventuelle complicité amoureuse. Le fait est, que ce jour-là, derrière les barreaux, elle aurait souhaité pourvoir se blottir dans ses bras, il la rassurait rien qu'avec son regard. Elle pensa longuement à cette idée, puis s'égara de nouveau dans ses pensées.

Enfin, le Major Sheppard voyant que tout le monde était assis dans un coin et ne disait rien, en fit autant. Il remua son cerveau dans tous les sens en espérant trouver une solution, mais n'était pas plus avancé. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il aurait aimé que McKay sorte sa phrase favorite (en l'occurrence "je suis indispensable à l'équipe" ! ), cela aurait voulu dire qu'il avait trouvé une solution, si banale était-elle. Mais non, rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Il dévia son regard et regarda Teyla. Qu'avait-elle fait pour se retrouver dans une situation pareille ? Si ils osaient la toucher, ne serait-ce que d'un cheveu, il ne pourrait rester sans rien faire. Pas cette fois, il tenait trop à elle pour cela.


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci Themoi !_

Pendant ce temps, sur Atlantis…

- Sergent Bates, vous et votre équipe allez accompagner le Lieutenant Johnson, Fox, Jones et Richards sur P2X548. L'équipe du Major Sheppard est en danger, et vous devez partir le plus tôt possible.

- Quel est le problème Madame ?

- Ils ont été faits prisonniers et risquent de mourir si on ne les aide pas. Alors allez-y et délivrez tout le monde. Compris ?

- A vos ordres Madame, lui répondit simplement Bates.

Mais s'il pouvait laisser Teyla sur cette planète et libérer tous les autres, il le ferait volontiers. Sauver une femme qui collaborait avec l'ennemi, mais quelle idée. C'était de sa faute s'il avait failli mourir sur le site Alpha. Il ne supportait pas les Wraiths, ils le répugnaient, et ce depuis leur première rencontre. Il sortit du bureau et commença à se préparer avec son équipe.

Au village…

La nuit commença à tomber. Les préparatifs avaient été plus rapides que prévu. Le feu qui était au centre de la place du village commençait doucement à prendre de l'ampleur. Les chaînes qui serviraient à tenir les prisonniers étaient prêtes et les Wraiths étaient prévenus. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

- Major ? demanda Rodney d'un air inquiet.

- Quoi McKay ? lui répondit celui-ci énervé.

- Je me demandais simplement si les autres arriveront à temps.

- Bien sûr qu'ils vont arriver à temps. Pourquoi vous posez-vous des questions aussi idiotes?

- Parce que Malla arrive par ici…

En effet, Malla venait avec trois autres villageois chercher nos amis. Ils étaient impatients que la cérémonie commence, afin de pouvoir profiter du spectacle.

- Où nous emmenez-nous? demanda Rodney.

- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, lui rétorqua un des villageois.

Ils les emmenèrent sur la place centrale du village et les enchaînèrent à la "table" aménagée pour l'occasion. Une sirène retentissait pour annoncer le début imminent de la cérémonie. Les villageois arrivèrent d'un peu partout. En quelques minutes, la place quasi-déserte se retrouva encore plus bondée qu'un jour de marché. Sheppard, McKay et les autres étaient de plus en plus observés par les villageois. Ils étaient comme "possédés". Ils donnaient l'impression d'exécuter une danse rituelle pour un dieu. McKay, qui détestait tous ces rassemblements s'énerva et cria :

- Bon sang, mais arrêtez ! On est pas de la viande non !

- McKay, je crois qu'ils ne comprennent plus rien, alors essayez de rester calme, les renforts vont arriver.(enfin, ils feraient bien de se dépêcher en tout cas)

- Rester calme ! Rester calme ! Mais vous délirez Sheppard ! C'est pas vous l'apéritif ici !

- Et qui est-ce alors ? demanda une voix étrangère.

Cette voix leur rappelait quelque chose. Elle était rauque et bizarre à la fois. On sentait dans don intonation quelque chose de familier. On sentait qu'elle avait faim… Ils se retournèrent et virent Tonar en compagnie d'un Wraith…

Sur Atlantis…

- Tout le monde est prêt ? Johnson ? Tout est OK ?

- OK, prêts à partir, Sergent.

- Prenez les commandes, Fox. Et plus vite que ça !

- A vos ordres Sergent !

- Bonne chance à tous et ramenez-les nous en forme ! leur dit Elizabeth.

Grodin composa les coordonnées et les chevrons s'enclenchèrent. Elizabeth les regarda une dernière fois en espérant qu'ils les sauveraient rous. Y compris Rodney.

Ils traversèrent la porte et se posèrent sur la planète. Chacun des hommes prit son arme et sortit hors du Jumper.

- Sergent, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux…, commença Johnson.

- Vous n'êtes pas ici pour penser, Lieutenant. C'est moi qui commande ici, d'accord ? dit-il d'un air supérieur.

- A vos ordres, chef ! grommela t-il.

- Vous et vos hommes, vous entrerez pas l'ouest, nous prendrons par l'est. Allons-y !

Et ils se dirigèrent vers le village.

Pendant ce temps-là, au village, le Wraith s'approcha de Malla.

- Bonjour mon fils.

- Bonjour père.

- Ça faisait longtemps. J'espère que vous nous avez appelé pour une bonne raison.

- Excellente. Vous pouvez dire à vos frères de venir. Nous avons votre ravitaillement. Et un petit bonus pour nous faire pardonner. Venez voir par vous-même.

Le Wraith appela ses congénères puis suivit Malla. Celui-ci lui montra Teyla.

- Une femelle ! Quel beau cadeau, vous êtes pardonné de votre retard.

- Je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez ! lui dit-elle.

- Avec du caractère en plus ! C'est parfait. Nous allons passer beaucoup de temps ensemble tous les deux.

- Plutôt mourir que de vous suivre !

- Ah ah ah ah ah ! Mais la mort ne serait que plus douce comparé à votre avenir, ma chère.

Et il s'approcha d'elle. Elle allait se défendre quand le Wraith l'attrapa par le cou. Sheppard s'interposa.

- Ah ! Mais c'est qu'on l'aime bien ! C'est pathétique.

- Ne vous approchez pas d'elle ! Ne la touchez pas ou sinon…

- Sinon quoi ? Vous me tuerez ? lui répondit-il d'un air qui le défiait, tout en lâchant Teyla.

John le regarda sans rien dire. Tonar revint avec les autres Wraiths, ils étaient trois avec celui-ci, puis annonça le début de la cérémonie :

- Que la fête commence !

_Des reviews ?_


	6. Chapter 6

Les équipes de Bates et Johnson se positionnèrent autour du village quand ils virent les Wraiths.  
- Ca va pas être facile de les sortir de là…

Le grand moment était venu. La cérémonie commençait. Tous les villageois étaient présents, Tonar et Malla observaient les prisonniers. Les Wraiths étaient en appétit.  
Tonar prit la parole.  
- Messieurs, l'heure est venue. Grâce à nos sacrifices, nos pères nous offrent la liberté pour quelques saisons. Et nos pères nous ont fait l'honneur de leur présence. C'est pourquoi nous allons commencer avec un premier sacrifice. Celui de cet homme, le … Lieutenant Ford.

Le feu crépitait, il était haut dans le ciel. Malla détacha Aiden puis l'amena près d'un Wraith. Celui-ci le regardait avec envie, il avait hâte de se nourrir. Il approcha doucement sa main du thorax du Lieutenant et…

… Et il se fit tirer dessus par Bates. Les équipes de renforts avaient tout vu et tout entendu. Ils saisissèrent leur chance et attaquèrent. Les villageois, effrayés par un bruit inconnu, se dispersèrent très rapidement et dans tous les coins du village. Tonar les regarda, extrêmement contrarié que quelqu'un vienne contrecarrer ses projets.

Les tirs se firent de plus en plus nombreux. L'équipe de Johnson arriva près de Ford, puis des autres membres de l'équipe. Ils les libérèrent de leurs attaches, puis voyant que les Wraiths s'approchaient, se tournèrent vers eux.

Ils leur tirèrent dessus, ils en eurent d'abord un. Puis vint le tour des deux autres. Enfin, le temps qu'ils se régénèrent, ils auraient eu le temps de filer. Mais ça ne se passa pas exactement comme prévu.

Les équipes de Bates et Johnson donnèrent des armes au Major, au Lieutenant, à Rodney ainsi qu'à Teyla. Ceux-ci allaient s'en servir quand des Wraiths (des gardiens), arrivèrent en masse. Ils avaient su que leurs semblables étaient attaqués. Face à cette arrivée massive d'ennemis, ils devaient fuir.  
- Partez devant, cria Johnson à John et Teyla.  
- Et vous ? demanda Teyla.  
- On s'en sortira !  
- Ford ! McKay ! Rappliquez tout de suite ! hurla Bates.  
- On … arrive ! répondit Aiden tout en évitant un Wraith.

John et Teyla partirent devant. Ils traversèrent le village, et coururent dans la forêt quand ils entendirent du bruit. Ils s'arrêtèrent et virent des Wraiths. Ils regardèrent où ils pourraient aller sans se faire repérer, et virent une espèce d'entrée dans le sol. Ils changèrent leur chemin pour aller en destination de cette fameuse entrée. Mais ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils allaient y trouver.

Alors que leurs amis s'enfuyaient, les autres étaient toujours dans le village. Ils continuaient de se battre et réussirent à avoir l'ascendant sur les quelques Wraiths restants. Ils en profitèrent pour s'éloigner peu à peu du village. Ils se battaient, ils s'éloignaient. Rien de plus simple. En théorie. Ils luttaient pour leur survie à tous les instants.

John passa devant Teyla. Ils se dépêchaient d'arriver à cette fameuse entrée. Ils y étaient presque quand des villageois réquisitionnés par Tonar les repérèrent. Ils avaient leurs armes et leurs grenades. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls, ils étaient escortés par des Wraiths. Les villageois commencèrent à tirer sur eux et deux d'entre eux, sans savoir vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient, avaient réussi à dégoupiller des grenades. Teyla le vit. Les villageois lancèrent leurs grenades. Ils étaient juste au-dessus de l'entrée. C'est alors que l'Athosienne se précipita sur John et ils tombèrent tous les deux dans la mine…


	7. Chapter 7

McKay, Ford et les autres continuaient de se rapprocher du Jumper. Ils pouvaient le voir maintenant.

- Où sont-ils ? demanda Ford.

- Aucune idée !

- Jones, montez dans le Jumper et prenez les commandes ! On doit partir d'ici ! dit Bates.

Jones monta le premier dans l'appareil et le mit en marche. Les autres entrèrent un par un jusqu'au Sergent.

- On s'en va maintenant ! ordonna t-il à Jones.

- On attend pas John et Teyla ? demande McKay.

- Pas le temps !

- Comment ça pas le temps ? Vous voulez les abandonner sur la planète ? dit Ford.

- Vous voulez qu'on se fasse tuer ? Ils sont à l'abri, j'en suis sûr, mais on reviendra les chercher plus tard sinon on va aussi faire partie du lot !

- Mais Sergent…

- Oseriez-vous remettre en cause mon ordre, Lieutenant ?

- Non, à vos ordres Sergent.

- En route !

Et le Jumper décolla de la surface de la planète pour rejoindre Atlantis.

John se réveilla. Il faisait noir et il y avait de la poussière qui retombait. Il appela Teyla, sans réponse. En fouillant dans ses poches, il retrouva une lampe de poche. Il l'alluma. Il vit qu'ils étaient dans une grotte et que l'entrée s'était effondrée. La première chose qu'il entendit fut la voix des villageois.

- Laissez ça dans l'état ! Ils ne s'en sortiront pas vivants.

- Mais c'est trop cruel !

- Vous aimeriez prendre leur place ?

Les villageois ne dirent rien et repartirent.

En entendant ces paroles, John regarda de nouveau autour de lui. Et cette fois-ci, il la vit. Teyla. Elle était allongée sur le sol. Elle ne bougeait pas.

- Teyla ?

Pas de réponse.

- Teyla ? Réveille-toi !

- Humm… Teyla ouvrit les yeux. Où sommes-nous?

- Dans une grotte, enfin je crois. Comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda t-il d'un air inquiet.

- Ça va. Aïe !

- Quoi ? Quoi ? Où est-ce que tu as mal ?

- Je crois que c'est les côtes.

- Tu peux te lever ?

- Oui. Au fait, on se tutoie maintenant ?

- Ah, euh…

- On se tutoie maintenant, lui confirma t-elle avant qu'il ne puisse répondre..


	8. Chapter 8

Il l'aida à se relever, non sans peine, car en plus des côtes fêlées, sûrement cassées même, elle avait aussi des égratignures un peu partout sur le corps. Mais elle ne lui montrait pas sa douleur. Elle ne pouvait pas.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'ils étaient ensevelis. Tous les deux. C'était ce qu'elle avait espéré, se retrouver enfin seule avec lui, oui, mais pas s'ils devaient mourir. Quoique, ils seraient ensemble, au moins. Bon, arrêtons de divaguer et voyons comment sortir de ce pétrin.

Ils firent l'inventaire de ce qu'ils possédaient et qui pouvait encore servir, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. La lampe de poche du Major, deux bâtons lumineux, quelques bandes, des rations de survie pour tenir 24h, peut-être 48. Et le couteau de Teyla.

Après cet inventaire, le Major entreprit de soigner l'Athosienne.

- Teyla, il faudrait que vous…

- Que…?

- Que vous enleviez votre gilet, pour que je puisse vous bander.

- Il va falloir que vous m'aidiez, je n'y arriverai pas toute seule avec ces côtes cassées.

John s'exécuta donc. Il commença par ouvrir son gilet et vit son corps en sang. Il ne dit rien mais il avait mal pour elle. Elle lui dit de continuer, ce qu'il fit. Il entreprit alors de lui retirer son gilet. C'est alors qu'elle poussa un cri de douleur. Il s'arrêta net, et lui banda le ventre comme il pouvait. Teyla, elle, grimaçait en essayant de ne pas hurler.

Une fois le pansement fait, il l'a fit s'asseoir.

- Il faut te sortir d'ici, dit-il.

- Sans blague, lui répondit-elle ironiquement.

- Je suis désolé. Tu as toujours aussi mal ?

- Oui, ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

- Ça va être dur, avoua t-il à demi-mot. Essaie de te reposer, je monte la garde.

- Mais…

- Fais ce que je te dis, c'est un ordre.

Sur ce, Teyla essaya de se reposer et finit par s'endormir. Le Major monta la garde pendant de longues heures avant de s'assoupir lui aussi, terrassé par la fatigue.

Pendant ce temps-là, sur Atlantis…

- Activation de la porte !

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Elizabeth.

- Je reçois le code du Sergent Bates.

- Levez le bouclier !

Puis elle se précipita dans les escaliers pour les voir arriver. Ce qu'elle vit la rassura, du moins, en apparence. Elle vit seulement qu'il y avait plus de monde dans le Jumper. Celui-ci monta alors se "garer". Tous les membres en sortirent et Rodney ainsi que Ford furent emmenés à l'infirmerie. Carson fut soulagé quand il les vit en assez bonne forme, ma foi. Elizabeth, quant à elle, était en train d'arriver à l'infirmerie quand Aiden se faisait ausculter. Les membres des équipes de secours étaient là. Elle les dépassa en flèche, et vit Ford. Un de sauvé. Puis vint le tour de Rodney qui attendait debout (il ne tenait pas en place) que le docteur Beckett veuille bien s'occuper de lui. Contre toute attente, elle se jeta dans ses bras devant tous les membres d'Atlantis. Il était en vie ! Rodney en était bouche bée. Ce fut seulement quand le Lieutenant Johnson lâcha un _hum, hum_ qu'elle le laissa respirer. Il ne disait plus un mot, il se contentait de la regarder. Tout le monde avait reprit ses esprits, sauf lui. C'est alors qu'elle posa LA question.

- Où sont le Major Sheppard et Teyla ?

Tout le monde se regarda, en essayant de savoir qui allait annoncer la nouvelle.

- Alors, j'attends ! dit Elizabeth, qui commençait à se douter de quelque chose.

Le Lieutenant Ford se dévoua et lui annonça la terrible nouvelle.

- Quoi ?

- … mais on allait y retourner avec des hommes et des armes, essaya de dire Bates pour se déculpabiliser aux yeux de Weir.

- Comment avez-vous osé Sergent ? Je vous avais dit de les ramener tous, pas seulement la moitié ! Venez dans mon bureau et tout de suite! hurla t-elle avant de quitter l'infirmerie.

Bates la suivit sans rien dire. Il devait bien se douter du savon qu'il allait prendre. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le bureau du Dr Weir, puis on entendit des hurlements pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit, ni même s'approcher de la porte. Une fois la tempête passée, le Sergent sortit de la pièce et repartit vers ses quartiers.

- Quoi ? Vous avez un problème ? lança Weir à toutes les personnes présentes.

- Non, non Madame.


	9. Chapter 9

Sur la planète…

Teyla rêvait. Elle rêvait de la cérémonie. Celle-là même qui voulait, selon le peuple de cette planète, qu'une femme soit offerte à leurs pères pour on ne sait quelle raison. Mais elle aurait voulu la connaître. Les souvenirs ressurgissaient dans sa mémoire. Tonar et Malla. Les Wraiths. Les sacrifices.

Car cette cérémonie avait besoin de sacrifices. Pour _eux_. Les créateurs immortels. Leurs ancêtres les avaient vus il y a des siècles et c'étaient encore et toujours les mêmes qui revenaient inlassablement à chaque récolte.

L'autel prévu pour les offrandes était face au feu. Celui-ci crépitait, il allait de plus en plus haut. Les offrandes allaient de quelques fruits (plus pour la décoration !) à des petits animaux, on aurait dit de petites brebis.

Les Wraiths avaient l'air plutôt satisfaits de leurs cadeaux, mais ils attendaient plus que tout leur vrai repas. Ces deux hommes au corps robuste et en pleine forme. McKay quant à lui devait servir d'apéritif au monstre de la mine. C'était pas vraiment mieux !

Après s'être rappelé ces quelques détails, l'Athosienne ouvrit les yeux, mais étant complètement épuisée, elle repartit de plus belle dans son sommeil.

Après avoir consommé leurs "entrées", les Wraiths voulurent passer au "plat principal". C'est alors que Tonar annonça le tour du Lieutenant Ford. Elle aurait voulu s'interposer mais ne put. Elle regarda alors le Major qui ne put rien dire, une fois de plus. Et c'est, grâce au ciel merci, à ce moment-là que les renforts attaquèrent et qu'ils les libérèrent.

Mais la suite ne lui était pas favorable pour autant. Etre coincée dans une grotte, blessée sérieusement, et sans savoir si on allait venir la secourir. Mais quelle angoisse !

Dans son sommeil, Teyla se mit à avoir de plus en plus d'interrogations, elle en tremblait même tellement elle était angoissée. Mais elle ne se rendit pas compte de ses gestes.

Pendant ce temps-là, le Major, qui s'était assoupi malgré lui, se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit rien. _Pauvre idiot, actionne ta lampe, tu verras mieux !_

Ce qu'il fit. Il actionna sa lampe (sans pile), mais celle-ci donna quelques signes de faiblesse. _Oh non, me lâche pas maintenant !_ Sans doute l'ampoule. Mais elle marchait pour l'instant et c'était bien. Il regarda autour de lui pour essayer de repérer ne serait-ce qu'un chemin à dégager ou mieux encore une sortie. _Faut pas rêver !_ Malheureusement pour lui, il ne trouva qu'un tas de pierres qui pouvait peut-être être déplacé. _On verra ça demain_.

Il se rassit alors, mais cette fois en face de Teyla. Celle-ci dormait d'un sommeil agité. Il se demanda ce qui pouvait la perturber à ce point. Et il était désolé. Désolé de l'avoir entraîné dans cette course folle. Elle était blessée en voulant lui sauver la vie, et il ne pouvait pas lui promettre de rentrer en vie à Atlantis. Mais il ferait tout pour elle.

Après quelques heures de sommeil agitées, Teyla et John se réveillèrent. Teyla essaya de se lever malgré ses côtes cassées. John l'aida comme il put. Une fois debout, l'Athosienne regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit des pierres, et encore des pierres. Ils étaient ensevelis. Ne pouvant plus tenir debout, elle retomba à terre. John vint alors la voir.

- Teyla !

- Ça va, ça va , lui répondit-elle sans grande conviction.

- Arrêtes de dire des bêtises. Je sais que c'est faux.


	10. Chapter 10

Il la regarda tendrement, comme quelqu'un qui voulait dire plus mais qui n'osait pas. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança comme il put.  
- Je sais que tu as mal. Ne le nie pas.  
- Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça. Le plus important pour l'instant, c'est de sortir d'ici.  
- Non, le plus important c'est toi, lui dit-il.

Elle le regarda fixement. Il était tellement convaincu quand il lui a dit cette phrase qu'elle ne savait plus quoi répondre.  
- Le plus important pour moi, reprit-il, c'est toi.  
- Moi ? s'interrogea t-elle.  
- Oui, toi. J'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt, mais j'en avais pas le courage.  
- Quoi ? dit-elle en souriant. Le Major Sheppard qui manque de courage ?  
- Vas-y, rigoles.  
- Non, non, non, ça me fait mal.  
- Désolé. Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que tu es importante à mes yeux. Très importante.

Teyla ne disait rien, elle l'écoutait sans rien dire, seulement en le regardant tendrement.

- Tu es mon soleil. C'est toi qui me rend heureux, toi qui me donne de l'espoir alors qu'il n'y en a plus, toi qui me fait vibrer quand ça ne va pas fort. Toi qui fait battre mon cœur.  
- John… Si j'avais su…  
- Je suis désolé, jamais je n'aurais dû…  
- Tais-toi donc un peu. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'il se pourrait que… heu… je ressente la même chose… pour toi.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Plus un mot ne sortait de leurs bouches. Seuls leurs regards se parlaient. Et ils se disaient exactement la même chose.  
*******************************************************************************

John s'approcha doucement du visage de Teyla, puis en fit le tour avec ses doigts. Il était si affectueux dans ses caresses. Teyla en ferma les yeux pour les savourer. Puis il s'approcha de ses lèvres et l'embrassa enfin. Son baiser était doux et plein d'amour. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent.  
- Je t'aime, Teyla Emmagan.  
- Je t'aime, John Sheppard.

Leur relation venait officiellement de commencer.

Alors que nos deux tourtereaux se déclaraient leur flamme, sur Atlantis, l'humeur n'était pas très joyeuse. Entre Bates qui se faisait continuellement hurler dessus par tous les membres de la salle de contrôle, Beckett qui préparait des trousses de secours pour la mission de sauvetage, Ford qui voulait partir tout de suite et Rodney qui repensait à ses retrouvailles avec Elizabeth, il y avait de quoi péter un câble.  
Toute cette agitation était de trop pour elle. Elle avait des hommes portés disparus et en plus de ça, elle avait sauté dans les bras de Rodney devant tout le monde. Et ça ! Elle n'aurait jamais pensé le faire.

Ah la la ! Rodney était tout émoustillé par Elizabeth. Elle s'était donc inquiété pour lui. Il pensa une seconde à ce que serait sa vie si elle en faisait partie. Du pur bonheur ! Mais ce ne serait qu'un rêve, sauf si… si il allait la voir pour lui révéler ses sentiments. C'est alors que les consciences du docteur se mirent en marche…  
- Arrêtes, tu es complètement dingue de vouloir aller la voir.  
- Mais non, il a totalement raison.  
- Et pourquoi donc ? Il va se faire virer, oui c'est tout ce qu'il va avoir.  
- Mais s'il n'essaie pas, il n'aura pas le vie dont il rêve avec le femme qu'il aime.

Et cette "conversation" dura encore un bon petit moment, jusqu'à ce que Rodney hurle "STOP!".  
- Cette fois, ça suffit, j'en ai marre.

Et il partit voir Elizabeth.


End file.
